Municipal water distribution systems are designed to provide water from a central distribution facility to individual service locations. In these systems, water is often pumped through pipes buried in the ground. These pipes often require maintenance and repair due to age, damage, or other reasons. Repairing buried water pipes requires crewmen to excavate the pipes and disconnect and reconnect pipe connections. Some residential homes have electrical service that is grounded on the water pipes, which are often made of metal and therefore are electrically conductive. In these circumstances, there is occasionally stray electrical current passing through the pipes and the main distribution lines, as well as the junction between the two, a location known as a “curb stop.” Service crews excavating pipes to repair, replace, or update them must handle the exposed metal pipes, and can be electrically shocked by the stray current traveling through the pipes. A new device that addresses these issues, among others, in therefore needed.